


Negociação

by GabbyD BR (GabbyD)



Series: The Domestic Life of Cable and Deadpool (pt) [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Nathan sempre sabe como lidar com Wade, seja qual for a situação.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negociação

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Negotiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563519) by [GabbyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD)



"Quem é a bebê mais linda do mundo?" Wade repetiu pela vigésima vez aquela noite, fazendo caretas na frente da bebê. "Quem é a bebê mais linda que vai salvar o mundo mutante no futuro? É você!"

"Wade."

"Quem é que tem um pai chato e ciumento que não me deixa ver TV porque quer assistir programas chatos de adulto?"

"Wade!"

"O que foi?" Perguntou com voz de desdém, olhando para o outro por cima do ombro enquanto brincava com os braços e pernas de uma Hope adormecida.

"Ela já dormiu." Nathan apontou como se fosse óbvio.

"Hm, mesmo?"

Suspirou cansado, guardando os óculos na mesinha ao lado. "Você quer assistir um pouco de televisão comigo?" Negociou.

"O que está passando?" Deu corda, se arrependendo logo depois. "Quer saber? Não, esquece! Não quero saber, ainda estou com raiva."

"Wade... Você sabe que eu preciso assistir o noticiário sempre que possível."

"Mas é a minha TV!" Choramingou. "Você me fez perder a minha preciosa Bea Arthur!"

"Eu sei. Me desculpe, Wade."

Wade largou os pézinhos de Hope, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico com os olhos fechados de birra. "Vou pensar no seu caso." Respondeu teimoso.

"Quer ver um filme abraçadinho comigo?" O mercenário abriu um dos olhos, mordendo a isca. "Com pipoca e tudo."

Wade pareceu ficar pensativo por um tempo. "Não."

"E se eu aumentar a oferta?"

"... Ai depende."

"O quê?"

"Sexo no sofá?"

Nathan pensou um pouco antes de responder, olhando suas opções.

"Depois de colocarmos Hope na cama."

O sorriso do mercenário se alargou. "Fechado."

"Ótimo. Então arraste logo a sua bunda pro sofá que eu vou lá preparar a pipoca."


End file.
